Electrical machinery produces heat and often needs a cooling system to remove the heat. The cooling system often comprises a cooling fluid that circulates in ducts or pipes. The cooling system further comprises a cooling arrangement as a heat sink. The cooling arrangement comprises a radiator and a support arrangement. The cooling fluid is then cooled by air flowing though the radiator. The radiator is therefore mounted in a way that the surrounding air can flow through the radiator.
In the case of e.g. a wind turbine, the cooling system removes the heat from the generator or a bearing. The cooling fluid is cooled in the radiator. The radiator is mounted outside of the nacelle so that the surrounding air can move through the radiator.
Wind turbines are often installed offshore or close to the coast and are surrounded by salty air. One aim of the installation is to keep salty air out of the nacelle, as salty air will damage the installation in the nacelle. For this the radiator of the cooling system is mounted outside of the nacelle, so no salty air has to be guided through the nacelle.